dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Electric Charge
Electric Charge is a Lightning Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the first After-effect Move for Lightning. *Names (Japanese Kanji & Taiwanese): 来雷蓄電 *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Usage Condition: This Move activates at random when you win with any move button. *Effect: After the attack, increase the Attack of the Sign you won with, and heal yourself slightly! Availability *Japanese **5th Edition (New; 061-雷; ft. Triceratops) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (065-雷; ft. Chasmosaurus) **6th Edition (074-雷; ft. Einiosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (066-雷; ft. Arrhinoceratops) **2007 1st Edition+ (066-雷; ft. Arrhinoceratops) **2007 2nd Edition (087-雷; ft. Styracosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (084-雷; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus) **2007 4th Edition (084-雷; ft. Achelousaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (094-雷; ft. Achelousaurus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (050-雷; ft. Torosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (057-雷; ft. Brachyceratops) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (058-雷; ft. Brachyceratops) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (061-雷; ft. Pentaceratops) **Kakushin 1st Edition (045-雷; ft. Udanoceratops) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (047-雷; Zuniceratops) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (053-雷; ft. Achelousaurus) **Kakushin 4th Edition (055-雷; ft. Centrosaurus) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (012-雷; ft. Super Triceratops) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (053-雷; ft. Styracosaurus) *English **3rd Edition (New; 061-Ltng; ft. Triceratops) **4th Edition (065-Ltng; ft. Chasmosaurus) **5th Edition (074-Ltng; ft. Einiosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (052-Ltng; ft. Styracosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (066-Ltng; ft. Arrhinoceratops) **Series 2 2nd Edition (087-Ltng; ft. Styracosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (084-Ltng; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (094-Ltng; ft. Achelousaurus) *Taiwanese **3rd Edition (New; 065-雷; ft. Chasmosaurus) **4th Edition (074-雷; ft. Einiosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (052-雷; ft. Styracosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (066-雷; ft. Arrhinoceratops) **Series 2 2nd Edition (087-雷; ft. Styracosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (084-雷; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (094-雷; ft. Achelousaurus) **Series 2 5th Edition (ft. Triceratops) Electric Charge Card 13.png|Electric Charge arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Electric Charge Card 14.png|Electric Charge arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Electric Charge Card 15.png|Electric Charge arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Electric Charge Card 12.png|Electric Charge arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Electric Charge Card 11.png|Electric Charge arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Electric Charge Card 6.jpg|Electric Charge arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Electric Charge Card 2.jpg|Electric Charge arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Electric Charge Card Geki 2nd+.gif|Electric Charge arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Electric Charge Card 5.jpg|Electric Charge arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Electric Charge Card 9.gif|Electric Charge arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Electric Charge Card 10.gif|Electric Charge arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Electric Charge Card 8.gif|Electric Charge arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Electric Charge Card 4.gif|Electric Charge arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition) Electric Charge Card 7.gif|Electric Charge arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) Electric5th.jpg|Electric Charge arcade card (English 5th Edition) Electric Charge Card 3.jpg|Electric Charge arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Electric Charge Card Eng S2 3rd.jpg|Electric Charge arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Electric Charge Card Eng S2 3rd back.jpg|Back of Electric Charge arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) ElectricTaiS25th.jpg|Electric Charge arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Owner: Max Taylor (D-Team) *Used by: Chomp *Debut: Prehistory in the Making **Appeared In: 1-4, 7-8, 22, 26, 31-32, 35-36, 42 *Used to Defeat: Terry, Spiny, Saltasaurus, Utahraptor, Tank *Effect: A bolt of lightning charges you up, then charge at your opponent, hitting them with a ball of electricity and sending them flying! Though having a standard usage, throughout the season Chomp found a few unique ways to deliver this attack. *Other: The Electric Charge card was found by Max along with Chomp's card and the Lightning Stone in his Card Capsule after the small meteor impact near his house. It was Chomp's first Move Card, being his second most-used in season 1 but going unused in season 2. TCG Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: None *Card Code: DKSS-029/032 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Effect: :+800; (Only a Lightning Dinosaur can use this Move.) Trivia *Some Lightning Strike arcade cards show the dinosaur with a ball of electricity in its horns similar to Electric Charge, but they can be distinguished by their Signs (Lightning Strike is Rock, Electric Charge is Scissors). *Artwork from its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Cards Voltage Boost (06 6th), Electric Cascade (Geki 1st), Bolt of Vengeance (07 2nd), and Static Sphere (Geki 3rd), an altered version is seen on Electric Ivy (07 4th/4th+), and an anime scene featuring it is seen on Mega Bolt (Ep. 26). *Just as seen with Cyclone, both Moves became attack enhancements in the anime due to the absence of the Rock-Paper-Scissors system seen in the arcade. *It was the only Super Move that Chomp used in the first season but not the second. *It is used as a "partner effect" in the arcade's 2v2 matches when a Lightning Dinosaur is on a player's sidelines. Electric Charge will sometimes activate whenever the Lightning Dinosaur's fighting partner wins, even if it isn't directly equipped, and its effect will benefit the fighting dinosaur. Gallery Electric Charge (Chomp) C02.jpg|Electric Charge surging Chomp with power Electric_charge.JPG|Chomp hitting Terry with Electric Charge Electric Charge (Chomp) B06.jpg|Chomp using Electric Charge against Saltasaurus Chomp using Electric Charge on Utahraptor.jpg|Chomp hitting Utahraptor with Electric Charge Chomp using Electric Charge on Terry, Spiny, and Tank.jpg|Chomp hitting Terry, Spiny, and Tank with Electric Charge Popgtw.PNG|Chomp hitting Spiny with Electric Charge from behind Hit by chomp.PNG|Chomp hitting Ampelosaurus with Electric Charge Electric Charge - Chomp.png|Chomp using Electric Charge in the arcade Category:Move Cards Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG Category:D-Team